conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Barack Obama
Barack Hussein Obama II is an American politician who served as the 44th President of the United States from 2009 to 2017. One year into his first term, Obama issued ,Promoting Openness and Accountability by Making Classification a Two-Way Street, by William H. Leary, Special Adviser to the National Security Advisor and Senior Director for Records and Access Management, National Security Staff, 29 December 2009 which allowed the FBI to declassify and disclose UFO files from as early as 1947.[https://vault.fbi.gov/unexplained-phenomenon FBI Records: The Vault, Unexplained Phenomenon] Executive Order 13526 Executive Order 13526 was issued on December 29, 2009 by former United States President Barack Obama. It is the latest in a series of executive orders from US Presidents outlining how should be handled. It revokes and replaces the previous Executive Orders: and . As a component of the Obama Administration's initiative to improve transparency and open-access to the Federal Government and the information it produces formally introduced upon taking office in late January 2009 and as a result of an agency-wide review and recommendation process ordered in May of that same year, the issuance of EO 13526 was ultimately prompted by several factors. One factor was the large backlog of documents scheduled to be automatically declassified on December 31, 2009 and how to deal with that reality. Another factor was delivering on a campaign promise. These latest regulations, at the time, went into full effect on June 25, 2010 except for sections 1.7, 3.3, and 3.7, which were effective immediately on December 29, 2009. Disclosure :Main article: Disclosure The execution of Obama's allowed the of UFO documents dating back to 1947, including the famous Roswell incident. On November 30, 2010, the FBI disclosed various UFO files onto the online file depository: [https://vault.fbi.gov/unexplained-phenomenon FBI Records: The Vault, Unexplained Phenomenon]. One of the most intriguing files to be disclosed is Memorandum 6751 which reveals the presence of "supernormal" beings and their craft specifications, who are not indigenous to Earth.FBI Records Vault, UFO Part 1 of 16, p. 22, Memorandum 6751 Project Pegasus :Main: Project Pegasus Washington-based attorney Andrew Basiago claims that in the early '70s, Barack Obama was one of the 140 children who were used in teleport jump tests for Project Pegasus. Obama's background may have been the motive behind executing Executive Order 13526 so as to allow for the declassification of UFO and extraterrestrial presence. Notes Sources * Part 1, Sec. 1.3(a)(1) & 1.3©(2), Executive Order 13526 of December 29, 2009, Classified National Security Information, Federal Register - U.S. National Archives and Records Administration, Vol. 75, No. 2, 5 January 2010, p.708. * Order of December 29, 2009, Original Classification Authority, Federal Register - U.S. National Archives and Records Administration, Vol. 75, No. 2, 5 January 2010, p.735. * Part 6, Sec. 6.2(g) & 6.3, Executive Order 13526 of December 29, 2009, Classified National Security Information, U.S. National Archives and Records Administration, 5 January 2010 External links * Beyond The Darkness (March 24, 2017), interview with former FBI officer John DeSouza on disclosure of Memorandum 6751 (1:01:50) Category:US government Category:Alien-UFO Category:Time travel